


you were right

by icouldsaythis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ugly Christmas Sweater Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icouldsaythis/pseuds/icouldsaythis
Summary: "we both wore ugly sweaters to this christmas party because the invitation didn’t say it’s formal prompt"Or, Alex needs to pay more attention to Kara when she invites her to parties.*Kara/Lena established relationship* *Set after 2x07





	

**Author's Note:**

> It was super hard to choose between karolsen or supercorp being the background relationship, but supercorp made more sense with the prompt. Come visit me on tumblr at kat-edis0n.tumblr.com to gimme more sanvers prompts.

Alex isn’t entirely sure how she ended up here. She _vaguely_ remembers Kara inviting her to the Christmas party, but if she’s being honest with herself she was kind of distracted by Maggie’s dimpled cheeks as she laughed about something with Winn a few feet away. And it’s not her fault, really, Maggie’s dimples could probably end wars.

So she just nodded along to whatever Kara was saying, something about a Christmas party her and Lena were throwing, and only really tuned into the conversation at the mention of Maggie’s name.

“I’m sorry, what?” Alex said, eyes finally focusing on her sister.

Kara rolled her eyes, “I _said_ , feel free to bring Maggie.” 

Alex looked back over at Maggie, who was now listening intently as Winn showed her something on his computer.

“Yeah, maybe, I mean, if she’s free. We’ll see.” 

Kara just gave her a knowing smirk and shook her head.

She had gotten the details via text from Kara a few days later. All it said was the date of the party and the address to a restaurant that Lena had apparently rented out.

//

“A Christmas party?” Maggie asked, tilting her head to the side and giving Alex a confused smile that made her knees a little bit shaky, lining up her next shot, “And your _sister_ invited me?”

They were at the alien bar playing a game of pool, Maggie determined to end her losing streak and Alex trying not to laugh as the white ball was launched clear off the table. Maggie just huffed and put the pool cue down.

“Why is that weird?” Alex asked.

“It’s not, it’s just that…well…I didn’t think your sister was my biggest fan. That’s all.” Maggie said, sighing and crossing her arms.

Alex knew that Kara was a little less than subtle about her feelings towards Maggie after she had rejected Alex, but she had hoped Maggie hadn’t noticed. Apparently, she had no such luck.

“She’s just a little protective of me, that’s all. She gets that we’re friends now.” Alex said, placing her hand on Maggie’s crossed arms and having anything but friendly feelings towards the woman standing in front of her. 

Maggie searched Alex’s face for a moment before uncrossing her arms and grabbing Alex’s hand, smirk firmly back in place.

“Alright, Danvers, but if anyone tries to get me to sing a Christmas carol, I’m out.” Maggie said, releasing Alex’s hand and picking the pool cue back up.

“Deal.” Alex said, smiling wide. “Oh, and another thing, if I know Kara at all she expects everyone to wear an ugly Christmas sweater. It’s been her Christmas party tradition since high school.” 

Maggie just rolled her eyes and muttered an “of course it has.”

//

So, now here Alex is. Standing just inside the doors of an extremely fancy restaurant, surrounded by _very_ wealthy people in _very_ expensive outfits, wearing possibly the most _hideous_ red and green knit sweater with the phrase _‘let’s get elfed up’_ sewn into it, above a picture of an elf drinking a beer.

She stands there for a moment with her mouth open, wondering how in the hell this happened, when Kara spots her from across the room and knits her eyebrows together in confusion. She makes a beeline for Alex, clearly trying to figure out why her sister is dressed the way she is.

“Alex, uh, what’s with the, ya know.” She gestures vaguely to Alex’s mess of a sweater, grabbing her arm and pulling her off to the side of the restaurant.

“Jesus, Kara, _clearly_ I was unaware this was a formal affair!” Alex hiss’s, cheeks burning red with embarrassment as some guests walk by, throwing her strange looks.

“I told you it was formal, Alex, Lena put it all together to raise money for the children’s hospital.” Kara replies, trying not to laugh. The smile falls from her face as she looks at something over Alex’s shoulder. “ _Oh my god_.” Kara says, hand coming up to her mouth in shock. 

Alex turns around to see whatever it is Kara’s looking at, hand automatically reaching for the small gun hidden inside her boot.

“Oh, _fuck_.” Alex whispers, looking towards the door and seeing Maggie standing there in what is truly the ugliest Christmas sweater anyone in the history of the world has ever seen. It has _blinking lights_ on it and a picture of _Jesus_ with the words _‘we’re gonna party like it’s my birthday’_ sewn into it.

Maggie’s eyes find Alex’s and she _glares_ at her before straightening her back, tilting her chin up, and marching over to the bar to most likely order the strongest drink they have.

“Shit.” Alex mumbles as she slowly starts walking to where Maggie is standing. She hears a ‘good luck!’ called from Kara behind her. 

Maggie looks up from her drink as Alex approaches her, not quite as glare-y as when she walked in, but not quite as warm as Alex hoped. 

“So, clearly you didn’t get the memo about this being black tie either, huh?” Maggie asks, taking a sip of her drink.

“Clearly.” Alex says, flagging down the bartender and asking for a beer. She turns back to Maggie, “I’m so sorry, I had no idea this was going to be so fancy.” 

“Well Danvers, at least we’re in this together.” Maggie says, knocking back her drink. “But you definitely owe me a couple of drinks. And maybe a dance, if you’re lucky.” She says, winking and signaling the bartender for another drink.

Alex’s brain short circuits at the thought of being that close to Maggie, but she manages to huff out a laugh and force out a casual “Ha, right, if _I’m_ lucky.”

//

After an hour or so the initial shock the guests had at their sweaters wears off and the two finally start relaxing. They’re sitting at a table near the dance floor when Kara and Lena make their way over to them. Lena is looking absolutely flawless as usual, and Alex can tell Kara is having a hard time keeping her eyes off of her. 

‘I’m glad you both could make it.” Lena says, smiling and graciously ignoring their attire. “Kara tells me you’ve both been fairly busy with a new case, so I appreciate you taking the time to come.”

“Of course, thank you for inviting us.” Alex says. 

“And sorry Danvers over here didn’t mention that a light up sweater wouldn’t be appropriate.” Maggie says, hooking a thumb and pointing it towards Alex.

Lena just laughs and Kara stares at her like a puppy in love.

“Honestly, your attire will probably be the highlight of the evening, so thank you.” Lena says.

Alex huffs out an amused laugh and rolls her eyes, “Glad we could be of service.”

Lena looks at Kara then, lacing their fingers together. “Do you want to dance, love?” She asks with a small smile.

“Of course.” Kara replies, grinning and pulling Lena towards the dance floor where the band is playing a rendition of _Baby, Its Cold Outside_. 

Alex watches Kara pull Lena in, hands around her waist as Lena links her hands together at the back of Kara’s neck. Kara whispers something in Lena’s ear that makes her laugh, and even from across the room Alex can see the look of love in Kara’s eyes. 

Alex looks beside her to Maggie then, and is surprised to see Maggie staring at her with a fond smile.

“What?” Alex asks, smiling herself.

“Nothing,” Maggie says, shaking her head a little, “You just look cute in your awful sweater.”

Alex takes a sip of her beer to hide the blush that’s creeping over her cheeks.

“You’re not too bad yourself, Sawyer.” She manages, trying to work out in her head if this is how typical ‘friends’ act with one another.

//

It’s a little while later and Alex is at the bar arguing with Winn over the advantages of the DEO giving him the resources to create a suit like the Guardians for himself.

“The DEO didn’t even knowingly give you the resources the first time, Winn, so I wouldn’t push your luck.” She says, giving him a look that makes him second guess whatever was about to come out of his mouth. 

Alex feels a gentle hand at the small of her back and glances to her right to see Maggie smiling at the two of them.

“Come on, Danvers, leave the poor guy alone. It’s Christmas.” 

Alex rolls her eyes and gives Winn a look that tells him the conversation isn’t over. He makes a hasty exit as Alex turns to face Maggie, her hand sliding from the small of her back to her hip with the movement. Alex is a couple drinks in, definitely not drunk, but a little warm and she can’t help it if the hand on her hip and the way Maggie is looking at her feels _good_. And not very friendly.

“How about that dance?” Maggie asks, her hand dropping from Alex’s hip.

Alex doesn’t entirely trust her voice at the moment, so she just nods and lets Maggie grab her hand and lead them out towards the music. 

She stops just on the outside of the dance floor, turning and linking her fingers behind Alex's head. Alex gives her a small smile and rests her hands on Maggie’s waist 

They start swaying slowly to the music, and Alex isn’t entirely sure what to think about all this. Being this close to Maggie is making her head spin, making her remember the way it felt to have Maggie’s lips on hers. How easy it would be to lean in and feel it again.

Maggie’s voice brings her back to reality.

“What’s on your mind, Danvers?” She asks, smiling, the lights from her sweater bathing her face in a soft glow every time they blink.

“I think I’d rather hear what’s on your mind, Maggie.” Alex says, far more confident than she feels. “You’ve been acting… _different_ , all night.”

Maggie opens her mouth to reply but Alex beats her to it. “And don’t say it’s nothing, Maggie, this isn’t all in my head.” Maggie closes her mouth then, looking anywhere but at Alex. They’re still swaying slowly to the music, and Maggie closes her eyes for a moment before shaking her head and opening them again. 

“The thing is, and I _know_ what I said,” She starts, voice shaking nervously, “but I was _scared_ , Alex.” She stops their swaying. “I mean, you see me as this perfect person but _I’m not_ , and every person I’ve been in a relationship with can attest to that.” She drops her hands from Alex’s neck and takes a step back. Still not making eye contact. “And you were so _new_ to everything and I thought that once the novelty wore off you would realize that maybe your feelings for me weren't as serious as you thought.” 

She sighs, finally looks up at Alex. “And I thought it would be better to stay friends than to risk losing you.” 

Alex opens her mouth to speak, still not entirely sure what Maggie’s trying to say, feeling hope flare up inside of her, but she doesn’t get the chance before Maggie’s talking again.

“But you were right, Alex. We can’t be friends.” Maggie says, a nervous smile on her face. “Not when every time I look at you I just…” Maggie lets out a breathy sigh and takes a step towards her. “I just, _fuck_ , I just really want to kiss you.” 

Then Maggie’s hands are cradling her face and her lips are on her lips and all Alex can think is _holy fuck Maggie Sawyer is kissing me_. She feels Maggie’s thumb brush her cheek and dips her head down, chasing Maggie’s lips.

They pull apart after a moment and Alex can see the uncertainty in Maggie’s face, the nervousness. It takes Alex a second to realize she’s waiting for her to say something.

“One thing you’ll learn about me, Sawyer, is that I’m usually right.” She says with a grin.

Maggie huffs out a laugh and shakes her head, looking up at Alex with a fond smile. 

Alex lifts her hand to Maggie’s cheek and brushes some hair behind ear. She leans in again, surprising Maggie with another kiss. Realizing that she’s allowed to do that whenever she wants now makes her feel so happy and alive and _full_ that they have to pull away from each other because they’re smiling so much.

Maggie returns her hands to Alex’s neck and they start swaying to the music again. 

“Seriously though, Sawyer, a light up Christmas sweater?” Alex says, squeezing her waist, an amused smile on her face.

“Oh, shut up, Danvers, I was trying to impress your sister.” Maggie replies, rolling her eyes.


End file.
